So What Now?
by xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: Meliodas contemplates the changes that have occured since meeting Elizabeth along with an innocent question that he can't get out of his mind.


Hello guys, I'm back with a little one shot. This was a prompt requested by Galfridus on Tumblr and I decided to upload it on this site and Ao3

I wanna thank the former Lova14 now DepressoxExpresso for beta reading this.

* * *

So What Now?

A soft breeze had been blowing, taking any fallen leaves with them. The greenery that had accompanied this year's summer and spring was slowly being replaced by lively yellow, orange, brown or red, announcing the coming of autumn.

These were the laws of nature, changeable no matter how much time passes, no matter what the world faces, nature would just continue on like nothing happened.

And yet Meliodas still couldn't understand the _why's_ or _how's_. His thoughts felt jumbled as his gaze was pinned on a few leaves that had fallen from the tree he was sitting against. The once serene colours it had possessed changed into fiery ones. Elizabeth had told him how she found these changes beautiful, something he could not understand in the past, however he was slowly starting to see what she meant.

His encounter with the goddess was nothing out of the ordinary. Their clans are at war, and so it was nearly inevitable that they would meet. But it was also what had started these conversations between the two. He couldn't deny that he was intrigued by her. Any other goddess had always viewed him with fear or hatred mostly a mixture of both —but Elizabeth is different. It was what had piqued his interest in her in the first place, and that interest had grown with time. It grew and development into something and he couldn't quite put his fingers on it.

"What's on your mind?"

The soft voice always calmed and confused him. Whenever she spoke, he always felt a strange sensation surging through his body, the speed of his heartbeats increasing drastically.

He tilted his head to the side, his black eyes meeting directly with her clear blue ones. She was smiling and Meliodas could swear that time was slowing down for him.

"Nothing much, I was just observing the scenery." He finally answered.

The forest they were currently at was one of the few places in Britannia that stayed untouched by the war. There was not a soul insight, only the voice of nature and it's inhabitants. It was the perfect place to meet without worrying about prying eyes and gave them the peace they craved for.

Elizabeth moved to sit next to him, curious as what had caught the demon's interest. "I love how the colours of fall mix together." She commented. "I know it's supposed to announce the end of the year and coming of winter, but there's still beauty present in it. Paths covered in red, orange or yellow, or that moment of the day when the colour of the leaves is reflected in the lakes."

A soft giggle escaped her lips and her gaze turned to Meliodas. "Have you already thought about what I asked before?" She said, eyeing him expectantly.

"A little bit..." He answered after a short pause.

The words she had spoken during their previous meeting hadn't left his mind. He could still hear them ringing through his memory. ' _What do you feel now?'_

It was a simple question but Meliodas had no idea how to respond to it. Feel? He never felt anything, he never thought about it. He was a warrior, he had to follow his father's orders and that's it. But then why was it that ever since meeting Elizabeth, ever since meeting this woman, he felt like something had changed.

"I see." Elizabeth looked back at the scenery, biting her lower lip as if she was contemplating something before returning back to Meliodas, holding out her hand to him. "May I have your hand for a second?"

The demon studied her face, confused as to what she was getting to, but he complied anyway.

Elizabeth took his hand in hers. "How does this feel?"

Meliodas raised his eyebrows. "Your hands are warm." He stated flatly.

"... that's not what I was going for, but I'll accept it as an answer." She straightened her back and shifted her position so she would be facing him directly. "What do you think of our conversations? Do you enjoy them?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested by them."

"Do you like spending time with me?" She prompted

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here." Meliodas answered matter-of-factly.

Elizabeth fell silent, pondering the answers the demon had given her. Her cheeks growing a faint colour of pink. "... I like our conversations too. I like listening to the sound of your voice and I want to know more about you. What do you like, what do you dislike? Are there any places you like to visit? I want to spent more time with you. You make me feel safe, as if I can forget all my worries when I'm with you. Do you also feel that way?"

The goddess stared straight at him, her eyes locking on his. She was still holding his hand in hers, and he had to admit that he didn't mind it at all. In fact it made him feel fuzzy and warm. That was normal, right?

Snapping his attention back to Elizabeth, the demon gazed back at her. "What do you mean?"

Yes, what did she mean? Why was everything so confusing lately? What was the goddess playing at? And why was it that he couldn't stop staring at her? Why did he have to marvel over her smooth skin? That silky hair, her beautiful face and her delicate fingers that were entwined with his. Why did he had the urge to be closer to her?

"I mean that I care for you as an individual. I love you." She answered.

Any thoughts that filled his mind vanished in an instant. He knew the meaning of the words, but he had never known what it was to experience it. That is until now.

Now that she had uttered these words, he finally understood what it was that made him feel so confused and strange when it came to this woman. That was the feeling that had blossomed deep inside of him. He was in love with Elizabeth, he loved her and she loved him back and he felt... _elated_ , thrilled, as if the world felt right for once.

His mouth formed into a smile as he close the distance between them. He grabbed her hand, confusing the girl with his strange action, placing it on his chest. This was what Elizabeth meant right? "I also care for you. I want to be with you. When you're near me, I feel like my hearts would burst at any moment."

The next moment Elizabeth had flung herself into his arms, pulling him into a tight embrace. Meliodas couldn't help but feel like his whole body was set ablaze. He couldn't even describe what he was feeling, the only thing he knew was that he didn't want to let go, as if nothing but her mattered anymore.

War be damned, the animosity of their clans be damned, _his position as the first prince be damned_. As long as this goddess — as long as Elizabeth — was with him, he felt like he could do _anything_.

Elizabeth broke out of the hug, leaning her forehead against his as she cupped his face. A laugh escaped her as she continued to stare at him. "So, what now?"

Meliodas grinned in return. Placing his hands over hers. "Now I get to kiss you."

* * *

I never felt this satisfied about a piece. Okay maybe once, but that's a different story. This was the first one shot where I didn't know where I wanted to go and only focused on how to start it. Bless the internet, video games and music for giving me the inspiration that I needed.

If you liked this piece and want to read more of my work. I have an ungoing NnT story called Across the Waves. It's a WindWaker AU, I promise you it's not bad. So check it out when you can.


End file.
